


a little more than platonic

by kkrayes



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Illinois has feelings, Illinois realizes he's in love with you, illinois is too much of a coward to confess, you guys share a cute breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkrayes/pseuds/kkrayes
Summary: It shouldn't have been too much of a surprise to him when he had been lying in his sleeping bag that night, and had realized he had fallen in love with them. It really shouldn’t have.It still was, though.He had spent the whole night in a panic, repeating to himself over and over that he wasn’t supposed to fall in love, that he was married to the job, goddamnit! But the harder he tried to push the thought away, the more it stuck in his mind.He loved (Y/N).Fuck.
Relationships: Illinois (A Heist with Markiplier)/Reader, Illinois/reader, Illinois/viewer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	a little more than platonic

Illinois had to admit to himself, he really enjoyed the company of his latest associate. They were a sweet person- never pushing him to open up to them, never demanding more from their relationship- they were someone who actually, _truly_ enjoyed their adventures- they had lasted long, too. Nothing seemed to scare his partner away, as much as he had hoped in the beginning. _Nothing had taken them out, either._

It shouldn't have been too much of a surprise to him when he had been lying in his sleeping bag that night, and had realized he had fallen in love with them. It really shouldn’t have.

It still was, though.

He had spent the whole night in a panic, repeating to himself over and over that he wasn’t supposed to fall in love, that he was _married to the job, goddamnit!_ But the harder he tried to push the thought away, the more it stuck in his mind. 

He loved (Y/N).

Fuck.

After a few more moments of panic,, Illinois had finally calmed himself down again. It was fine. This was fine! All he had to do was get through this one weird night, and he could forget all about it! Tomorrow morning, he'd be the one to wake up first, as always, and they could continue on their journey. He'd have something to focus on that wasn't you, and he'd get over it! Things would continue on like normal!

  
_God damnit are you fucking serious._

Of course, the _literal morning after_ he had realized he was in love with (Y/N) had to have been the one morning they had woken up first.

“Damn you, Illinois!!” They shouted at him as he walked out of his tent. 

“Wait, what did I-“ Before he could even finish his question, they answered him. 

“I was gonna surprise you with breakfast!” 

It was then that he noticed the pan in their hands, cooking eggs over the fire. 

“The eggs we got back in town would’ve gone bad soon, so I figured I’d make breakfast with em.”

“Well.... Thanks, darlin’.” He gave a small smile and sat across from them. “Any specific reason why you wanted to surprise me? Is it cause you’re tryin’ to _woo_ me?~

“Oh please, I thought wooing was _your_ job, handsome~” They responded with a wink. 

“Tell me then, am I doing my job well?”

“Oh, absolutely! I’ve already fallen madly in love with you!” They said, pressing the back of their hand into their forehead dramatically. It drew a laugh out of both of them, and Illinois pretended he didn’t feel a small pang of sadness in his heart when he had to remind himself that you were only joking.

“Alright, in all seriousness, why?”

“Well...”

“I’m just messin’ with ya. I’m sure you-“

“It’s because you’re important to me.”

Whatever answer he was expecting, it sure as hell wasn't that. They took his silence as a silent request to explain, and so they did.

“You’re always taking me on these grand adventures, saving me from trouble and all, and despite your flirting and teasing, I’ve... grown close to you, I suppose.” As they moved the eggs to a pair of plates, and passed one to him, he couldn’t help but notice the small blush on their face. “I care about you, and I know early morning eggs isn't really much, but... I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, and I wanted to try to express it somehow. Sorry if that... sounds dumb.. but I really do mean it, Illinois.”

He couldn’t prevent the crimson bursting forth and covering his cheeks, so he just kept his head down in hopes they wouldn’t notice. They had forced themself to wake up early- earlier than _him,_ just so they could express how much they cared about him?? No one had _ever_ done something like that for him, at least as far as he could remember. 

“W-Wow, I... thank you, (Y/N). Really! That’s r-really kind of you, I-“

“You don’t have to make it a big deal, Illy. Just enjoy your breakfast!” Their sweet smile had come back, and they began to dig in. He followed suit. 

While he was eating, he couldn't help but to sneak glances up at them. They were dressed in their everyday clothes, but minus the usual utility belt and backpack they wore. They still had a bedhead, too. The casual look combined with the fluffy, unkempt hair made his heart skip a couple beats. God, how had he not noticed them until now? 

"You're not that good at sneaking glances, Illy. I hope you realize that." They said with a small laugh, snapping him out of his thoughts and bringing a rush of heat to his face, turning him a dark crimson.

"I wasn't- I-I mean- W-well, that is to say-"

"Aw come on, I'm only teasing~ What, do you think I'm cute or something~?"

 _Of course I do,_ he thought to himself, _How could I not? You're the kindest, most attractive person I've ever met in my entire life and I wish I'd met you much sooner._ Of course, he couldn't bring himself to say these things out loud.

"No, I was simply admiring the way you managed to get _scrambled eggs_ stuck in your teeth." He said with a laugh, hoping it was convincing enough. As you turned away to touch up your appearance, he let out a faint sigh.

Oh well. There was always next time...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this cute little drabble! If you have any requests, even for other egos, please let me know!


End file.
